Words Will Always Hurt
by mercedescello
Summary: "I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like." The moment those words left his mouth, he knew there would be hell to pay. *warning* non HBP compliant and golden trio bashing
1. prologue

___"A lot of boys like her," said Pansy, watching Malfoy out of the corner of her eyes for his reaction. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!" _

___"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," said Zabini coldly, and Pansy looked pleased._

Ginny happened to be by their compartment as those words left Blaise's mouth. She smirked to herself and thought _Oh really, Zabini? Let's see if you can hold to those words…_ She glanced into the compartment into Blaise's eyes as she walked by and gave him a sly smile. Blaise face was priceless when he saw her walk by just as those words had left his mouth. He turned to Draco and asked "Do you think she heard that?"

"Why do you care? I thought she was a filthy blood traitor." Draco answered nonchalantly, his attention completely focused on something on the ceiling.

"You know how bad her bat bogey hexes are. I would hate to feel the bad end of one of those because she just heard that." Blaise said as indifferently as possible.

"Don't worry about it, Blaise." Pansy said playing with Draco's hair. "I'm sure she didn't hear that. And besides, why would she care it's not like she knows any different."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Blaise said shrinking back in the seat turning to watch the scenery rush by.

Ginny still had a smirk on her face as she walked back into her compartment with Neville and Luna.

"What are you smirking about?" Luna asked airily staring at Ginny.

"Oh someone said something quite rude in the hallway about me and I was just thinking about how to get them back." Ginny answered slyly.

"Ooo!" Luna said excitedly. "Does it involve me?"

"No, of course not. I'm going to ask my other best friend." Ginny answered sarcastically.

Luna laughed and said "Does her name happened to be loony?"

Ginny smiled at how well Luna caught on and said "Just maybe."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: as always: none of its mine all the credit goes to J.K

* * *

Ginny stood nervously in front of the Headmaster's gargoyle not exactly sure what to do. She had received an owl telling her to come to the headmaster's office but nothing else. She waited for another five minutes before professor McGonagall happened to walk by.

"Miss Weasley? What are you doing?"

"I was told to come see the headmaster, professor, but I don't know the password." Ginny answered rather sheepishly.

"He did it again?" McGonagall said shocked "He seems to be doing this a lot lately: forgetting to tell students the password so they can come see him when he asks. Well, the password is jelly slugs. If this ever happens again, just start naming candies, one of them is bound to be it."

"Thank you, professor." Ginny said. McGonagall nodded her welcome and began walking down the hallway.

Ginny turned to the gargoyle again and said "jelly slugs." The gargoyle sprang away revealing a spiral stair case. Ginny hurried up it, knowing she was already very late. At the top, she found a huge oak door. She walked calmly over to it and knocked. It opened instantly and she went inside.

"Good evening, miss weasley." Professor Dumbledore's voice said from somewhere in the room.

"Good evening, professor" Ginny answered looking around slightly surprised, but couldn't locate him.

"I'm sure you are very curious why I have asked you to come." Dumbledore said appearing on one of the staircases above her. Ginny nodded. "I have a proposition for you."

"What is that, sir?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I have been thinking about moving you up a year." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I've been watching you, Ginevra. I see a strong independent woman who could do very well if she skipped a year. I was wondering if you would like to do it. Don't worry I have already spoken with your parents."

Ginny simply stared at him. _Move up a year? Graduate early? _She thought. Suddenly a smile crept on her face.

"Did you ever offer this to Hermione, sir?"

"No, I know she is bright but she doesn't have what I see in you. Does that mean you accept?" Dumbledore said smiling to himself.

"Yes, sir, it does." Ginny answered grinning happily.

"Well, then." Dumbledore said quickly descending the stairs and picking up a piece of paper off of his desk. "Here is your schedule then. If you have any questions, feel free to owl me." He handed her the paper and turned back to his desk.

"Professor?" he turned to face her "why does this paper have the Slytherin insignia on it?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I transferred you to the Slytherin house? Silly me; it must of completely slipped my mind." He smirked knowingly.

"But why professor?"

"I had a nice conversation with the sorting hat the other day and he told me a very interesting piece of information. He said that if you're last name wasn't Weasley then he would of put you in Slytherin. I thought that since you were skipping a year you might as well change houses as well. Think of it as a test of your Gryffindor courage. I'll give you a month to fit in. If you want to change back after that you may. You'll move in tonight. Snape already has a meeting in the common room scheduled at eight to announce it. The Slytherin password is Salazar."

Ginny was in a state of pure shock. She had no idea what to say or do. "Um… thank you professor. I will give it my best shot. I guess I better go pack. I will see you in a month."

"Dumbledore smiled knowingly at her. "You're welcome, Ginevra. Oh, by the way, Slytherin quidditch tryouts are tomorrow. I believe I heard something about Mr. Potter and your brother not letting you play on the Gryffindor team. I will make sure Mr. Malfoy gives you a fair tryout." He winked at her.

"Thank you!" she said and then she ran out of his office.

Ginny was running down the corridors as fast as possible. She was so happy. _No more Harry or Ron or Hermione! No more you're too young or you could get hurt. She was finally free! She was finally going to – _

"Oomph!" She collided with someone as she rounded a corner. She waited for the smack of the hard floor but it never came. Instead she felt strong arms supporting her. She glanced up at her rescuer and gasped. It was Blaise Zabini. He glanced at her and had the same look of complete shock on his face.

"Um…" she muttered biting her lip. "Thanks"

"Yeah, no problem." He answered setting her on her feet. They stood there awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I better get back to the tower, I'll see you later." Ginny said smirking. She turned and began walking away.

"What do you mean?" he called after her. She glanced back and smiled knowingly, but just kept on walking.

* * *

Reviews are loved and very coveted!


	3. Chapter 2

Ginny ran all the way back to the Gryffindor tower grinning like a mad person. As she came bursting into the common room, Hermione was coming down the stairs.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Oh!" Ginny said startled. "Hi Hermione. Um… Dumbledore asked me to his office, that's all."

Before Hermione could respond a voice from behind Ginny asked "Wow, Ginny! What happened to you?"

Ginny whirled around to find Ron and Harry standing behind her looking at her curiously. She looked from them back to Hermione and back at them again. She sighed. "You guys will probably want to sit down."

They took a sit on the couch and then Ginny began to explain. "Dumbledore sent me an owl today asking me to come to his office. When I got there he had a proposal for me. He wants me to switch houses and skip a year of school."

At that last statement, Ron leaped of the couch and started shouting "What? Mum and dad will never allow this!"

"Ronald!" Ginny screamed at him. "Sit down! Mum and dad already said yes. And, you are not the boss of me! You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"I will not let them do this to my baby sister! You're too young!"

"OH MY GOSH RON! I am not too young! I am barely a year younger than you. I am almost sixteen and your almost 17. Do you see the age difference there? I know you're not that smart but hopefully you can subtract!"

They stared at Ginny, and then Ron stormed off muttering something about bloody math.

"That was uncalled for Ginny. He's just trying to protect you. He loves you Ginny and he doesn't want to lose you. None of us do." Hermione said after a few moments of silence.

"You know what Hermione. I know that. But you want to know something else. He is going to have to learn that I can take care of myself and that he is not the boss of me." Ginny said much calmer now.

"Ginny," Harry said speaking for the first time "Are you sure about this? I mean do you even know what house you're going to be in? You could end up in Slytherin and your last year could be complete hell."

Ginny actually smiled at that "Funny thing is, Harry. I'm switching to Slytherin and I am very happy about it."

"What the hell!" Ron's voice came from the doorway. "No way! You can play quidditch and graduate in one semester if you want, but do not blacken the Weasley by switching to Slytherin!"

Ginny looked at Ron very amused. "Sorry Ron, but the sorting hat has spoken. I'm moving to Slytherin and then I'm going to play quidditch for them too. Dumbledore said he would make sure it's a fair tryout. I have to go pack. See you guys later." She ran up the stairs before they could respond again.

When Ginny reached her room there was an owl from Dumbledore waiting for her. It asked to see her before breakfast starts tomorrow in his office to go other one final factor of her switch. She replied that she would be there and then began her packing.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny rushed out the door to Dumbledore's office. She got there at the same exact time as Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley, what are you doing here?" Draco drawled when he saw her.

"Dumbledore asked me to his office. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be harassing poor little children somewhere?"

"Oddly enough, the same thing. Don't get all sarcastic with me, Weasley. And, as it happens you're my first one of the day."

"Oh help me!" she screamed laughing at him. "The horrible Draco Malfoy is harassing poor little me!"

"Shut up, will you?" Draco said harshly "You're going to wake the whole castle."

Ginny smiled knowing she had won and then turned to the gargoyle. "Jelly slugs" she said and the gargoyle leapt out of the way. They proceeded to go up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. They knocked on the door. Nothing happened for a second and then the doors swung open.

"Come in Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore's voice came from inside.

Ginny and Draco looked at each other and then went inside. They sat down in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk and waited for him to appear. They sat there for a full five minutes before he appeared on the stairs to their left.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting." He said coming down the stairs. "Miss Weasley, I believe you know why you're here. Mr. Malfoy, I think I have some explaining to do for you."

"Yes, sir." Draco answered nodding.

"Well, I have asked you here to explain Miss Weasley circumstances." Draco's eyes widened at this and he shot a glance at Ginny "Don't look alarmed, it is nothing serious. I merely need to inform you that she has skipped a year and is now a Slytherin and since you're a prefect of Slytherin and the quidditch captain I decided you need to know. Also, Miss Weasley is going to try out for your quidditch team, so I wanted to warn you to make if a fair try out or else. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. I understand. But may I ask why?"

"It came to my attention that Miss Weasley was not being challenged enough in school and then I had an eye opening conversation with the sorting hat. It just all seemed to work out. I would like you to watch over Miss Weasley for the next couple of days and make sure she adjusts well to her new surroundings. I believe some of her family and friends are not very happy about these arrangements."

"Professor, I am not a child. I can take care of myself." Ginny said indignantly.

"I never said you were, Miss Weasley. I am simply looking out for your best interest. I am pretty sure many of the Slytherins will not like having you in their house. And your brother, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have already expressed their feelings quite explicitly to me." Dumbledore answered a twinkle in his eye. "If you're uncomfortable with Mr. Malfoy being you're guide then I can get him to assign another prefect in. . . ."

"I want Blaise Zabini." Ginny said quickly. Dumbledore and Draco stared at her. She felt her face begin to turn red.

"I mean," she said beginning to clarify "I want Blaise to be my babysitter. I don't want to bother Malfoy, especially with all his quidditch and prefect duties."

"Very well," Dumbledore said smiling "Mr. Malfoy, please inform Mr. Zabini of his duties and tell him to meet Ginny at Gryffindor tower at five o'clock to help her move her things to the dungeons. You may leave now. Breakfast has already begun. I will announce Miss Weasley's transfer at lunch." They both got up and hastily left the room.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Ginny thought.

_Blaise is going to kill me. _Draco thought.

* * *

**Here it is! I hope its long of enough! I don't know when I'll update again because of my crazy schedule but reviews are great bribes!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yada... yada... none of its mine.

* * *

Ginny ran to lunch to make sure that she was there when Dumbledore made the announcement. She couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions to it. _What have I gotten myself into? _She brushed her concerns off as she entered the lunch room to find it packed with people. _I guess Dumbledore made sure everyone would be here for the announcement. _

Once inside the Lunch room, she looked for Draco to see if he had spoken to Blaise yet. She caught his eyes for a second and he shook his head. Ginny gave a slight nod and went to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Neville and waited for Dumbledore to appear. After a few minutes, he appeared. He cleared his throat and the room became quiet immediately.

"I have a very special announcement to make today. I would like to asked Ginevra Weasley to come up here with me.

5:04pm – Blaise was late… Ginny stood pacing in front of the portrait to Gryffindor tower waiting for Blaise to come help her move her stuff to the dungeons. _I am going to kill him. _She thought as she paced back and forth faster now. Another twenty minutes went by, it was now 5:24… Ginny was just about to go to the dungeons by herself

"YOU!" she screamed at him.

"What?" he asked winking at her slyly. "We said 5:30, right?"

"NO! We said 5:00, you bloody idiot!" she yelled as she held her wand out at him.

"Now, you wouldn't want to hex your guide for the next week, would you? I mean if anything happened to me, I don't think the rest of the Slytherins would be very happy." He said smirking at her.

"Fine." She answered as she put her wand away. "Will you help me with my stuff, please?"

"No way! I am not touching any of your blood traitor stuff." He said shaking head.

"Really? That's how it's going to be?" she asked smirking and walking over to him seductively. She pulled his head down close to her and began to whisper into his ear "I can make your life a living hell, Zabini. Much worse than you think you and your girlfriend, Malfoy, think you do to the golden trio. So, you listen to me, I want you to be a perfect guide this week and help me with my bags. If you do, I'll leave you alone for the remainder of this year. Am I making myself clear?"

She began to back away, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall. "Let me make something clear to you, Weasley. I am not your pet or your body guard or whatever it is you think I am. I am merely obeying Dumbledore's orders, so that I don't get kicked out of Hogwarts. Because if I get kicked out of here, I will have no choice but to get the Dark Mark and be something I never ever want to be."

Ginny stared at him and saw a flicker of pain flash across his eyes. She said nothing, because she had no idea what to say to that. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. _Oh Crap._ She thought. She quickly pulled Blaise closer to her to try to hide her face.

"What are you doing?" he whispered harshly into her ear.

"Hiding from the stupid trio, what does it look like?" she whispered back.

"Yeah, hiding behind me is really going to help."

"Look, Blaise, I'm sorry for threatening you. I'll relieve you of 'babysitting' duty if you help me out here." She begged.

He smirked as he pulled his wand out and quickly changed her hair to short blond curls.

"What now?" Ginny asked still trying to stay out of sight.

"Follow my lead." He whispered. She looked at him questioningly.

"Wha…" she began, but she was cut off by the fact that his lips had just crashed onto hers. She was too shocked to respond at first, but Blaise was a good leader. He soon had her kissing him with as equal force as him. She felt her body slowly responding to his advances and soon she forgot why they were doing this in the first place. Just as soon as it had started, Blaise pulled away panting heavily. They stared at each other for a moment. A voice broke the silence. The voice of Hermione Granger.

"Zabini, can you please snog your whore somewhere else beside next to our common room, please? It's disgusting."

Ginny looked away and Blaise turned to face Hermione. "You know, Granger, why don't do annoy weasel king and potty boy. You're not welcome here. I can kiss my girlfriend wherever I want to. There's nothing you can do about it."

She huffed at him and quickly went through the portal. After she had left, he turned back to Ginny and said "I expect you to hold up on your promise."

Ginny just stared open mouth at him and then looked around. There were a dozen or so students staring at them.

"Um… Blaise." She said pulling him back into her. "That might be hard to do, considering Malfoy and Company just saw all of that."

Blaise turned around to see Draco, Pansy, Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle all staring at him. _This is not good. _

Blaise didn't know what to do. He turned back to Ginny, pleading in his eyes. She smirked pulling his lips back onto hers. They heard whistles from behind them. She broke free for a second and yelled with the best French accent she could "Can I not kiss mon ami in private?"

There was a scuffling of feet and soon they were alone. Ginny peered around Blaise to make sure the coast was clear, then pushed him away.

"Alright, moving on now. You're off duty now. I'll just be going to get my stuff and find my own way to the dungeons." She began to walk towards the tower.

"Wait!" Blaise shouted. "I'll be your guide and slave and whatever else you want. If you be my girlfriend for a while. Just until I can get the rumors under control."

"It's a deal." Ginny said beaming. "Now change my hair back." _Never touch a blood traiter, Zabini? I just proved you wrong... Now to prove you wrong to everyone in Slytherin. _

* * *

So? What do you think? Reviews are great motivators... just a hint ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Not too long after the incident, whispers were all over: about the girl who somehow managed to capture the lone ranger of Slytherin. No one knew who she was or anything about her. But she was already a legend.

Ginny woke up the next morning happy as a lark. She made sure she got up before everyone else, so she could explore her new surroundings. She walked into the common room and began looking around at all the things hanging on the wall that she wasn't able to inspect the night before.

"What are you doing?" the couch asked her.

Ginny screamed, tripped over the chair that was next to her and ended up lying in a very unfortunate position.

"Geez, Weasley!"

Ginny looked up to see Draco Malfoy peering at her smirking. Ginny flushed almost as red as her hair and said "Um… nothing?"

"You sound very convincing." Draco said hold his hand out to help her up. Ginny just looked at it. "You're supposed to take my hand Weasley."

Ginny reluctantly took it. Once she was standing, she said, "Why did you do that? You've always hated me and been a complete prat."

"You're one of us now. We always look out for our own, even if one of our own happens to be a Weasley and Potty's girlfriend." Draco said taking a seat on the couch again. Ginny followed suit and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Ex-girlfriend." She said after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry?" Draco asked smirking mischievously.

"I said ex-girlfriend. I broke up with him awhile back." Ginny answered matter-a-factly.

"Hmm… really? He seems to think that he broke up with you." Draco said now disinterested.

Ginny smiled at this. "Do you really think the great Harry Potter is going to admit that his girlfriend dumped him because he is incompetent?"

"Seriously?" a voice said from behind Ginny, "Old pot head is lacking in certain areas? No wonder he says that he broke up with you. No wonder he hates Draco. He's jealous of Draco's skills in the areas that he is lacking."

"Blaise, shut up." Draco said irritably.

"So, is it really true that you've had pretty much every girl within a 2 year age range in Hogwarts?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No, I haven't." Draco snapped.

Ginny didn't press the matter anymore. She could tell that she was pushing his buttons. She turned to Blaise "Blaise, how long do we have to keep up the French girlfriend routine?"

"Why do we have to ever stop?" he said winking. "I'm enjoying it."

"Yeah, I'm not. I don't like having to change my hair and pretend to speak French. In case you didn't know, I don't speak French at all!"

"She's right, Blaise. I was there; it was really bad." Draco said laughing.

"See? I'm an awful French girl! He agrees." Ginny said jumping out of the chair and pointing at Draco.

"I get it!" Blaise said crossly. "We can break up at breakfast if you like." With that, he left the room.

Ginny and Draco stared at each other for a little while and then Draco said, "Well, I'm going to get ready for breakfast. See you later."

"Oh… well, ok. See you at breakfast." Ginny muttered as Draco left. Blaise is so strange at times. I don't understand why he doesn't want to "break up." We're not even supposed to friends. She looked at the hallway that Draco had gone down then at her own hallway to her room. Then she stood up and went in the direction of the boys.

* * *

"You like her." Draco stated as he walked into Blaise's room.

"Who are you talking about?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

"I believe you know exactly who I am speaking of. She has red hair and a fiery temper to match it." Draco answered lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"The girl Weasley? Why would I like her?" Blaise said taking off his pajama shirt and digging around in his dresser for a clean one. Ginny, who happened to be standing outside the halfway open door, leaned in closer to hear what he was saying.

"Blaise I've known you ever since we started at Hogwarts. I know every little facial expression that you have, except the one you just the Weasley in there. Since the only emotion I have never seen you express is affection towards someone, it logically follows that you like her."

Blaise didn't answer, instead he pulled a shirt over his head and began looking in his closet for some pants. Ginny stood at the door listening intently when a voice whispered behind her "What are you doing?"

Ginny about jumped out of her skin and turned around to find Astoria Greengrass staring at her curiously. "Um… listening?" Ginny offered.

"Oh… Can I listen too?" Astoria asked happily.

"As long as you don't tell them anything." Ginny said pointing in the direction of Blaise's room.

"I don't think they even know my name." Astoria answered her eye sparking mischievously. Ginny smiled back and then turned to the door again, Astoria right behind her.

"Blaise!" Draco was almost yelling. "You're an idiot. Just admit it!"

"You know what Malfoy," Blaise said disdainfully. "You're not my friend, I tolerate you because you are the closest thing to an equal I have here. So, I don't have to tell you anything but since I've already I told you once and I'll say it again 'I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like!'"

Draco got off the bed defeated. Just before he left, he said, "I believed on the train, mate. However, the problem is you already did. So those words mean nothing now." Draco opened the door to see Ginny and another girl listening attentively. He glanced behind him but Blaise was already in the bathroom. He turned back to where the girls were but they were gone. Who was that girl? He asked himself. She looked so familiar. He shrugged and went in the direction of his room.

As soon as Draco had turned his back, Astoria grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her down the hallway. They ran until they reached the end of the hallway and stopped. They stood there for a second trying to catch their breath, then Astoria said, "That was interesting."

"Thanks" Ginny said still a little winded.

"No problem. I don't know if you know who I am but my name is Astoria Greengrass."

"I've seen you around." Ginny said shaking Astoria's outstretched hand. "But I mostly just knew as Daphne's little sister."

"That's how everyone thinks of me."

"Me too." Ginny said sympathetically. "Not as Daphne's little sister, of course, but as the girl Weasley."

"Why were listening in on Blaise and Draco's conversation? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, that thing he had told Draco before. I accidently heard that when he first said it and now I want to make his life living hell and prove him wrong." Ginny said wickedly. "I'm not a person that you can just insult and I'll forget it. I want revenge."

"I'm sure Luna is already helping you, but could I help too?" Astoria asked hopefully.

"You seem to know a lot about me and my friends, but I know pretty much nothing about you." Ginny said curiously.

"There isn't much to know." Astoria said shrugging "I'm a year behind you in school. I'm Daphne's little sister. I have the highest marks in my year and as soon as Hermione leaves, I'll have the highest marks in the school. I've always wanted to play quidditch but mother thinks it is too rough of a sport for girls. I love to read, go horseback riding and bake. And, that's about it. Oh, and I am very, very observant."

Ginny stood there for a second taking it all in. "Um… wow… How did I not know you exist? I mean… no offense…"

"It's ok. I sometimes wonder if my parents even know that I exist." Astoria answered, "Does that mean I can help?

Ginny smiled and held out her hand towards her and Astoria shook it gratefully. "Welcome to the DBZ. _Destroy Blaise Zabini._"

* * *

**Author Note: Please Review! It really motivates me to get the next chapter up. The more people who I know read this, the more pressure i have to update ;) Hope you have enjoyed it so far!**


	6. Chapter 5

_ Blaise walked into breakfast late that morning. He was hoping to avoid seeing Ginny, but as he walked in, he saw her sitting there with Draco and Astoria. He sighed inwardly and went over to the table to sit down across from Draco and next to Astoria. _

_ "Hey." He said starting to put food on his plate. _

_ "Hey." They answered back looking up briefly then continuing to eat. _

_ "Draco," ____Blaise__ said after a few moments "____Did you finish the ancient runes assignment?"_

___ Draco looked at him for a minute then answered "No… Man! I have to go! Catch you guys later." He went sprinting out the great hall and down the corridor towards the dungeons. _

___ Blaise immediately went back to eating his breakfast and ignored the two girls. Ginny just stared at him completely confused. __What in the world was that about?____ She thought curiously. Astoria gave her a look and then got up from the table announcing, "I'm going to go get my books, see you guys later." Then she left._

___ As soon as she left, Blaise looked up from his food and said in a low voice "Ginny, if you want to break up then do it. I will not make you play this game anymore." _

___ "That's not it, Blaise." She hissed back at him. "I am happy to help you, though I'm not sure what I am helping you with, but I just want to be myself while doing it. It becomes way to complicated and when people find out, it goes south in an instant."_

___Blaise didn't answer at first, then he said "Ok."_

___ "Ok what?"_

___ "I'll break up with the blond version of you and in a few weeks we can start the whole thing over again with the real you."_

___ "No." Ginny said matter-a-factly._

___ "What?" Blaise asked _bewildered.

"Just make it known that it was me." Ginny said smiling. "Just say we wanted to keep it a secret to see where it went and now that it's pretty serious were coming out with it."

Blaise sat there pensively for a few moments and Ginny watched him intently. There was no emotion on his face and Ginny tried extremely hard to read him, but got nowhere. Finally, he said, "Let's do it."

Ginny grinned "Good, but one question. Why do you want a fake girlfriend?"

"I want the idiotic girls who fawn over me to leave me alone. If I am dating one of the most intimidating girls in the school, I am almost positive they won't give me another look. And, when we break up they will be still be too scared to date your ex that it will serve the same purpose as actually dating you." Blaise finished and got up to leave.

"Wait." Ginny said grabbing his hand across the table. "When?"

Blaise smirked "Tonight at dinner. That's when the most people are in this room. We'll meet outside the doors at 6:30."

"Ok," Ginny said letting go of his hand and blushing slightly. "See you then."

As soon as Astoria was out of sight from people, she went running down the corridor towards the Dungeons after Draco. She had watched him enough to know where he went when he was "doing his ancient runes homework." She entered the common room and went to the portrait of werewolves howling at a full moon, she gently pressed her finger against the moon and watched as the panel behind the picture opened. She quickly checked to make sure no one was there and then stepped through. She quietly went down the spiral staircase in front of her and came to a door. It was a jar so she stepped to the side of it and began to listen intently.

"You have failed me again, young Malfoy!" she heard a voice say. _Must be he-who-must-not-be-named_ she thought leaning in closer.

"No!" Draco yelled. "I have not. I merely haven't completed the task _yet._ I have another plan, my lord. The youngest Weasley has recently been transferred into Slytherin. You know how much Potter cares for her. We can use her."

"Potter has nothing to do with your assignment." Voldemort spat.

"But my lord, what better way to get to both my target and Potter than have Potters Inc. off on a wild goose chase for the Weasley. It would make the perfect distraction, I could get to my target so much easier if the safeguards were out of the way." Draco answered coyly.

Voldemort didn't answer for a few moments then said "maybe I haven't given you enough credit, young Malfoy. You do have some cleverness you. Very well, you shall have until the end of the school year to complete this task. You will gain the Weasley's trust and then use it to attack potter giving you the chance to reach your target."

"Yes, my lord." Draco answered solemnly.

"Leave now, I am finished with you." Voldemort said. Astoria ran for her life. She sprinted up the stairs, out the panel and into the girls' room as fast as humanly possible. She slammed the door and stood there panting for a minute.

"Um… Tori? Are you ok?" Ginny's voice said from the other side of the room

Astoria looked up terrified and said "OH! Yeah! I'm fine. I got distracted when I was on my way to get my books and had to run here to be on time for class." She then walked over to her bed, picked up her books off the floor and left hurriedly while Ginny simply stared at her.

_What do I do now? _Astoria thought as she briskly walked in the direction of the portal. _I don't know who Draco's target is, but he's planning on using Ginny to get to him. Do I tell Ginny or wait for more information? He does have until the end of the school year, surely he will have other meetings. Maybe I could…_

Her thoughts were abruptly cut short but a large foreign object in her way. She ran smack into something that seemed like a tall person and fell flat on her bum. She looked up to see none other than _Draco Malfoy_ staring down at her, a look of deep frustration in his eyes.

"I do believe we need to talk." He said harshly.


	7. Chapter 6

**I hate cliffhangers so I got this chapter out as quick as possble. Hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to softballpitcher, GinevraZabini and Misti D for their reviews! You keep this story going with them. **

**Disclaimer: None of its mine... I only wish it was**

_She looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy staring down at her, a look of deep frustration in his eyes. _

_"I do believe we need to talk." He said harshly._

* * *

Draco pulled her up roughly off the floor and dragged her to his room. Thanks their money, both Draco and Blaise had separate rooms from everyone else and simply shared a bathroom between the two of them. Therefore, there was no chance of anyone coming upon them by accident. Once inside he slammed the door and locked it throwing her on the bed in the process.

"OW!" she yelled at him sitting up.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he screamed at her. Astoria shrank back from him completely terrified.

"WERE YOU JUST FOLLOWING ME FOR FUN?" he screamed again coming towards her. Astoria scrambled away from him across the bed as he continued to yell. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE WOULD'VE DONE TO YOU IF HE HAD SEEN YOU?"

"AHH!" Astoria screamed as she ran out of bed and abruptly landed on the floor with a loud thud. Draco stopped yelling and just stood there. Then he heard a faint sniff from the floor on the other side of his bed, and then Astoria cried out "I'M SORRY!" Slowly she stood up and glared at him across the bed. "I AM SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW!" she took a deep breath wiping her face quickly. In a softer voice, she asked, "Why the hell were you talking to _him_ anyways?"

Draco didn't answer; he merely looked at the floor. Astoria didn't move a muscle. Finally, he answered "I don't have a choice." He said flatly. Then he looked her straight in the eyes "He will kill everyone I care about if I don't. Look, I don't expect you to understand. I know I act like I could care less about anyone, but I do care about people. I just act like I don't to try to make myself believe that I don't. The less I care, the less I have to lose."

"*'What do we live for, if it is not to make life less difficult for each other?' Draco, let us help you. Don't use Ginny and Blaise, because you'll lose them forever if you do. But, if let them in, let them help you, you will be that much stronger." Astoria said coming around the bed to Draco's side and taking his hand in hers.

Draco neither let go of her hand nor gripped it. He simply stood there unmoving; staring at the bed in front of him. Then he stepped away from her saying, "Leave, now."

Astoria sighed, walked to the door, and unlocked it. Before she left she turned and said "Draco, if you follow the path in front of you, the thing that you are most afraid of will become a reality. You will end up exactly like your father." With that, she left, shutting the door behind her softly.

Once she had left, Draco sank to his knees tears falling freely from his eyes. In his heart, he knew she was right.

* * *

Blaise looked at his watch again for the tenth time in the past 5 minutes. It read 6:32_._ He was going to kill her for being late. He glanced around him again, but still didn't see her. He was about to go in by himself when he saw something on the stairs. It was Ginny.

She wasn't wearing the school uniform. Instead, she was wearing black velvet boots that went just below her knee, a jean skirt that was to her mid thigh and loose Slytherin silky green halter-top. Her hair was the short blonde curls from before and her side bangs framed her face perfectly. He stood there mouth open in complete shock.

Luckily, no one noticed Blaise in this embarrassing position since they were all staring at Ginny. She came down the stairs and straight over to Blaise, who had managed to compose himself enough to pull her into him and kiss her. She returned the kiss with equal fervor to sounds of whistles and clapping. They broke apart and then walked into to dinner arms around each other.

In the history of Hogwarts, no room had ever gotten that quiet that fast. Not half a second after Ginny and Blaise walked in was it silent as a graveyard. As they walked to the table, Blaise pulled out his pulled out his wand and quickly changed Ginny's hair back to her red curls. Everyone gasped loudly when they realized that the blonde French girl was in fact Ginny Weasley. Ginny and Blaise sat down at the Slytherin table and began eating.

The first person in the room to recover was Harry. He stood up, grabbed Ron, who was as red as a full ripe tomato, and dragged him over to the spots across from Ginny and Blaise at the Slytherin table.

"Um… Ginny?" Harry asked timidly.

"Oh hi harry." She answered cheerily "You know, my boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, right?"

Harry mumbled something to the extent of yes, then turned to Ron and whispered "They've done something to her. She must be under a love potion or spell. We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"Harry," Ginny's voice came from right next to him and he jumped startled. "It's really rude to whisper in front of people like that."

"Ginny, I…" Harry started, but Ginny raised hand to stop him.

"Harry," she said shaking her head. "Shut up. You don't understand anything. I lo… like Blaise a lot. You're just going to have to live with it. You and Ron can't control me. I know you want to protect me, but you're just going to have to let me go."

"But Ginny," Ron began.

"No buts!" Ginny yelled. "I don't care what you think that you're doing to help me, just leave me alone!"

"Seriously, I'd leave my girlfriend alone if I were you. I hear her bat bogey hexes are particularly nasty." Blaise said standing up from the table.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Fine." Harry answered after a few moments and then they turned and left. Ginny came and sat back down next to Blaise. He put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Blaise." She whispered in his ear.

"No problem. It's the least I could do to repay you." He said shrugging slightly.

* * *

Astoria sat in the deserted common room tears in her eyes. _All I wanted to do was help protect my friends. _She thought in anguish. _I guess I'll just have to find another way to help._ She got up to go to breakfast when Draco came out of his room. Astoria looked at him in pity and then realized his eyes were slightly puffy and red.

His voice broke the silence. "You're right." Astoria didn't know what to say, but before she could formulate an answer, he left the room.

* * *

*Quote by George Elliot

**Review please! I would really like to know what you think about this story. Look for an update thanksgiving week. I'm crazy busy till then. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! I actually had more time than I thought I would this week. So, Happy Reading and Reviewing! 3 My chapters will now be dedicated to a reviewer from now on.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to GinevraZabini… Thanks so much for all your support!**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I am near as brilliant as J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

"_It is difficult to say who do you the most mischief: enemies with the worst intentions or friends with the best." - Edward Bulwer-Lytton_

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room that night after prefect rounds to find Ron and Harry conversing quietly on the couch. They looked up when they heard her come in and motioned for her to come sit with them. She sighed inwardly, but went over to them and sat next to Harry.

"We need your help, Hermione." Ron said as she sat down. "We have to find a way to get Ginny back. They've obviously done something to her."

"Ron, seriously?" Hermione said exasperated.

"What?" Ron asked oblivious.

"Let her go. She can take care of herself." Hermione said standing up and going up towards the girls' area.

"But Hermione!" Ron yelled standing up. "You don't care that my little sister is dating a Slytherin and is in Slytherin?"

"I do care, Ronald." Hermione said turning. "I care enough to know that she wants to be treated like an adult. She hates being babied and protected by you. She wants to be her own person. I know that if she's happy than I'm happy and you should be too."

"No, I can't!" Ron yelled at her. "This isn't right! She's supposed to be with Harry. She's supposed to be in Gryffindor! This is all wrong and I'm going to make it right!"

Hermione shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I hope you fail, Ronald. This is the first time I have seen her truly happy. I won't ruin it." Hermione turned and left the room.

Ron looked at Harry confused and said, "What did I do?"

"Don't look at me. I just want Ginny back." Harry said quietly. "Forget about her; let's focus on one thing at a time. So, first let's get Gin back."

Ron nodded and sat back down next to Harry to discuss plans.

* * *

Blaise walked Ginny back to the common room after dinner. Once inside he immediately walked to his room leaving Ginny just standing there. She stared after him. _I guess it's back to the old Blaise. _She thought as she sighed. She went to her room to find only Astoria. She was lying on her bed crying softly.

"Astoria!" Ginny said running over to her. "What happened?"

Astoria shot up wiping the tears off her face. "Oh, hi Ginny." She answered quietly. "I just got into an argument with Draco."

"Draco? I didn't think you were even friends." Ginny said confused.

"I really wish I could explain, but it's not my secret to tell. I'll be fine so don't worry about me." Astoria said getting up. "I'm going to take a shower." Then she walked to the bathroom and disappeared.

Ginny shook her head sadly. _Sorry Astoria, _she thought, _I'm not about to let this go. He hurt you and I'm going to find out why._ She turned and went to find Draco's room. She wandered around for about ten minutes before she had walked by it twice. She went up to the door and knocked. Nothing happened for a moment and then Draco opened the door, shirtless. Ginny stared at him. He looked at her dully.

"Stop staring, Weaslette." He drawled. _Back to old Draco as well, this is just peachy. _Ginny though exasperatedly. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed after a few moments.

"I want to know why Tori is bawling her eyes out in the girls room." Ginny said authoritatively.

"Not going to happen." Draco said closing the door. Ginny put her hand out and stop the door.

"Oh, I think it is." She said smirking and she walked into his room. Draco sighed but closed the door behind her.

"Nice room." Ginny commented amicably.

"I know." Draco answered. "Can we just get his over with?"

"Sure" Ginny answered taking a seat on his bed. "What happened? She went running out of breakfast after you. I don't see her the rest of the day and then after dinner I find her sobbing in our room. What the hell did you do to her?"

Draco looked at the floor. "I might have yelled at her."

"That wouldn't make her this upset. What did you say?" Ginny asked exasperated.

"I was upset. I told her to stay out of my business."

"Draco, stop it!" Ginny yelled at him. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Then Ginny said softly. "It had to do with Voldemort, didn't it?"

Draco walked over to the wall and put his arm against it. Astoria's words kept echoing in his mind. "_What do we live for, if it is not to make life less difficult for each other?" Draco, let us help you. Don't use Ginny and Blaise, because you'll lose them forever if you do. But, if let them in, let them help you, you will be that much stronger._

Ginny watched him silently. She knew he was conflicted and that this was going to be one of the hardest things he ever did. He would have to accept that he could not do it alone and needed help.

"I can't." Draco finally said. Ginny didn't react; she simply nodded and began to leave.

"Wait." Came his voice again. She turned to face him and saw the pure desperation in his eyes. "I need to know something. Hypothetically speaking. Would you be willing to help me with a mission to get Potter?"

Ginny shook her head solemnly. "Draco, don't ask me that. I can't betray them like that. I have done enough by just being in this house. Harry and Ron have probably already come up with some horrible plan to get me back."

"I see."

"But, I would be willing to help get you free of Voldemort. Never underestimate the power of friends, Draco." She said and then left leaving Draco to ponder his future.

* * *

Ginny went back to her room to find Astoria doing homework on her bed. She looked up as Ginny came in and closed the door.

"Where have you been?" Astoria asked curiously.

"Talking to Draco." Ginny answered going over to her trunk and rummaging for her pajamas.

"Ginny." Astoria said dangerously. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't do anything, Astoria. I merely had a civil conversation with him. But, I do think he fancies you." Ginny said slyly.

"Ginny Weasley!" Astoria said shocked. "You didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Ginny asked innocently.

"You didn't tell him about my feeling, did you?"

"And, Ladies and Gentlemen! She admits it!" Ginny said laughing, Astoria just glared at her. Ginny sighed. _Slytherins have no humor._

"Of course I didn't tell him. I didn't have confirmation until now." Ginny said condescendingly. "Astoria I would never tell anyone else's secrets."

"Ok" Astoria said giving in. "We should probably go to bed."

"Yeah," Ginny said putting on the rest of her pajamas. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Hmm… Oh, the girls never come back till really late. They're off snogging or shagging the boys to all hours of the night. That's probably really different from Gryffindor."

"It is," Ginny answered thoughtfully. "What about Blaise and Draco?"

"They're numbers one and two for number of girls shagged. There's all kinds of rumors about them. Who knows what's actually true." Astoria said nonchalantly

"Astoria, I know you know more than that." Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

"I know about Draco mostly, not Blaise." Astoria said quietly. "Draco puts on the who bad boy act. I only know of one girl he has _actually _shagged. The rest are a mystery of what actually happened. I don't know anything about Blaise, except what I hear from everyone else. According to popular belief, he's number two next to Draco. But then again, Draco's known numbers aren't actually quite accurate. That's all I know really."

"I see." Ginny said biting her lip slightly. "Well, good night."

"Good night."

_Who are you Blaise Zabini? _Ginny thought as she drifted to sleep. _What are you hiding from the world?_

* * *

**Please Review! I really need your reviews to motivate me. So, if you want to be able to read more of this story then REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, here ya go! This chapter is dedicated to softballpitcher.**

**Thanks for everyone's reviews they really motivate me!**

* * *

Harry and Ron walked into breakfast the next morning with looks of pure determination on their faces. They _were_ going to get Ginny back at all costs. They scanned the room for Ginny and found her sitting next to Blaise at the Slytherin table. They glanced at one another and went over to her.

"Hey, Gin." Harry said.

"Um… hi harry." Ginny answered hesitantly.

"We just want to apologize." Harry said nudging Ron in the ribs.

"Right." Ron chimed in unconvincingly.

"We were just in shock." Harry said. "If changing houses and moving up a year wasn't bad enough, we found out you had been dating Zabini. So, we're sorry about the way we acted. If you ever need anything, just let us know."

"Gin, I'm sorry." Ron said through clenched jaws. "I may not be happy, but I'll just have to be since you are. But, Zabini, if you hurt at all, you're dead."

They both walked away before Blaise or Ginny could answer. Blaise looked at Ginny who just stared after Ron and Harry. _This is all wrong _Ginny thought. _They're planning something and it's not going to be good. _

"Well, that was sure an interesting development." Blaise said going back to eating his breakfast.

"Something's not right." Ginny said staring at the backs of Ron and Harry as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"I thought you would be happy that they are letting you go? I mean it seemed pretty sincere. Ron even seemed a little stubborn still but he did it because he loves you."

"No, Blaise. The Ron I have known for sixteen years would never ever be ok with me dating a Slytherin. Let alone skip a year and be in Slytherin. They're up to something."

"Ginny, just let it go. We'll deal with it when the time comes." Blaise said slightly exasperated. "Besides, we need to focus on Quidditch tryouts. They're this weekend, you remember that right?"

"Of course I do. If I don't make it on the team, I'm doomed."

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way."

"Yes, I would. If I don't play on a team my last year at Hogwarts then I won't have the stats to even consider going pro."

"You want to play Quidditch professionally?" Blaise asked in shock.

"Yeah… You didn't know that?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"No, I knew you were good, but I didn't realize you were that good."

"Well, I have the record in Gryffindor for most points. Besides, quidditch is the only thing I really truly care about. I don't want a desk job or to be an auror. I want to be free. So, that just leaves sports."

"I see." Blaise said pondering this new information for a minute. "Well, we better get practicing then. Draco likes you well enough, but if he doesn't think that you're good enough he won't be persuaded to put you on the team."

"Ok, well then, how about after dinner and before breakfast every day until tryouts then. You're the keeper right?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

Ginny got a wicked twinkle in her eye and answered. "Well, let's see just how good of one you are."

Blaise leaned back in his seat and burst out laughing. Everyone at the Slytherin table stared at him in disbelief. Ginny looked around her at the stunned faces and thought _it's like they've never seen him laugh before… that is odd…_

Bgbgbgbgbgbg

*Earlier this morning*

Astoria was woken up by someone shaking her shoulders quite forcibly and calling out her name loudly.

"Tori!" Ginny called out. "Tori wake up! I'm leaving for breakfast. Are you coming or are you going to skip classes and just sleep all day?"

Astoria rolled over and mumbled, "Five more minutes, mum."

"Astoria Greengrass! I am not your mother!" Ginny yelled shoving Astoria off her bed as hard as she could.

"OW!" Astoria screamed as she encountered the hard marble floor. She picked herself up and glared icicles at Ginny.

"Don't give me that look, Astoria." Ginny said as she grabbed her books and began to walk out the door. "Be glad I woke you up, the other girls wanted to levitate you into the great hall as you are now and drop you on the Hufflepuff table. However, I managed to convince them otherwise. So, get dressed and don't be late for class!" With that, Ginny left and slammed the door behind her.

Astoria begrudgingly got dressed and grabbed her books. When she looked at the time, she realized that Ginny was right. There were only ten minutes until her first class. _Oh well, _she thought sadly, _no breakfast today._

She briskly walked down the hall towards the common room to leave. Just as she was walking out the door, a voice called out from behind her.

"Astoria." She turned to see Draco sitting in an armchair next to the fire. He was holding a plate of food. "I brought you breakfast."

She stood there dumbstruck. "What did you just say?" she asked incredulously.

He smiled and got up saying "I said I brought you breakfast. Come sit down." He gestured towards one of the study tables that were never actually used for studying on the other side of the room. She cautiously followed him over and sat down. He put the plate of food in front of her with utensils and she began to eat.

"How did you know that I wasn't going to be able to eat breakfast?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Ginny told me when she came to breakfast this morning that you were running late. She said she was going to bring you some food, but Potter and Weasel detained her. I gallantly offered to do it for her, since I have prefect privileges and it was getting dangerously close to class time." Draco said leaning back in his chair. "And besides, I wanted to talk to you."

"The last time you said that, you yelled at me."' Astoria said timidly.

"I promise I won't yell at you this time. I merely need to ask you for a favor."

"Ok… What is it?"

"I need your help with my task from the Dark Lord. Thanks to my stupidity in stating that Ginny is now in Slytherin, he now wants me to kidnap her to lure Potter to him. She refuses to help, because she says she can't betray them like that. I need help with coming up with some way to either get her without actually harming her or coming up with some other kind of plan altogether. Will you help me Astoria, please?"

Astoria didn't move. She only stared at him in disbelief. After a few moments, she composed herself and said "Polyjuice potion."

"What?"

"That's my answer. Use a polyjuice potion and have someone else be Ginny. They can be manipulated in many ways. I'm sure we could find one that lasts at least twelve hours if not a day or two."

"That's a great idea, Astoria. But, who would willingly be captured and pretend to be Ginny?" Draco asked shaking his head.

"I would." Astoria answered confidently.

"No." Draco said sternly. "I can't ask that of you."

"You're not asking me, Draco. I'm volunteering." Astoria said taking his hand in hers. "I want to help."

"I can't put you in that kind of danger, Tori." Astoria stared at him. _He has never called me Tori before…_

"Please, Draco. It's the only way." Astoria said pleadingly leaning towards him slightly.

Draco averted his eyes slightly, but finally looked at her and said, "I can't, Tori. I just can't bear the thought of what they might do to you."

Astoria touched his cheek lightly with her hand. "It'll be ok, Draco. I'll be fine, I promise."

He reached up and pressed her hand to his face. "You're hands are warm."

"And, you're cold." She said moving closer.

"That's because I'm a cold hearted bastard." Draco said letting go of her and standing up.

"No you're not." Astoria said standing up too and putting her hand under his chin, making him face her once more. "When I look into your eyes, Draco, I see a strong young man, who is just confused inside."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment or two and then Draco leaned in closer to her till their lips brushed each other slightly. Astoria closed her eyes and he leaned in more kissing her forcefully on the lips. They kissed for what seemed an eternity, then they broke apart each slightly winded.

"I can't lose you Tori. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened." He whispered to her his voice cracking slightly. Astoria felt a tear begin to roll down her face.

"You won't lose me, Draco." She whispered back holding his hand again. "I promise you I will be with you till the very end, because if something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to go on." As she finished tears began to fall freely down her face. Draco pulled her close to him and just held her. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around him. And there they stood, when Snape walked into the common room.

"Why aren't you two in class?" he spat. Astoria and Draco broke apart and stared at him.

* * *

** I like to know if my readers would continue to read this story if the rating went up for some scenes in later chapters... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

So proud of myself! Here's another chapter! This is one is for Misti D. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Why aren't you two in class?" he spat. Astoria and Draco broke apart and stared at him._

"Um…" Draco said not knowing what else to say and Astoria quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm waiting." Snape said tapping his foot impatiently.

Astoria took a deep breath. "We need your help professor."

Draco stared at Astoria. _She isn't going to tell him our plan, is she?_

"With what exactly?" Snape asked calmly.

"We need to make a polyjuice potion that lasts at least twelve hours." Astoria answered.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed at her.

"He can help, Draco. I know he's a double agent for the Order." She hissed back at him.

"Why do you need this potion?" Snape said curiously.

"To protect Ginny Weasley from the Dark Lord, sir. He wants Draco to kidnap her to lure Harry to him. I want to pretend to be Ginny, instead, because she won't come willingly and we don't want to actually kidnap her."

"I see." Snape said turning to Draco. "I thought you had a different task assigned to you."

"I still have that task, sir. The Dark Lord merely added this one when he found out about Ginny's transfer from Gryffindor."

"I will help you. We will do it during your detention for the next month."

"What detention, sir?" Draco asked.

"The one you two will be receiving for skipping class and inappropriate contact between opposite genders." Astoria blushed and Draco opened his mouth to object, but Snape cut him off. "Don't argue with me, Mr. Malfoy. I am doing this as a favor for you. I will see you in my office tonight at seven o'clock sharp. Now get to class, the both of you."

"Yes, sir." They said and quickly exited the room.

* * *

When Ginny walked into the quidditch pitch later that evening, Blaise was already on his broom doing laps. She quickly mounted her broom and joined him in flying laps.

"Where have you been?" Blaise asked as they slowed to stop near the center of the pitch to catch their breath.

"Harry and Ron distracted me." She answered non-chalantly. "They wanted to know if I could help them with some homework. I told them to ask Hermione and they said she refused, so I had to help them with some potion for potions class. Funny thing is, I didn't think we had any homework."

Blaise looked at her intently and said, "We didn't."

Ginny stared at him and whispered. "Uh oh…"

"What was the potion?" Blaise asked dangerously.

"Polyjuice?" Ginny answered wincing slightly.

"Ginny!" Blaise said his voice rising. "You helped Potter and Weasel with a polyjuice potion? You do realize what that is probably going to be used for right?"

"Yes, I'm not that stupid Blaise!" Ginny yelled back at him.

"Really? Cause all the evidence is against you!" Blaise yelled angrily.

"You know what!" Ginny screamed. "Forget this! I'm leaving! I don't need you telling me I'm a failure too!"

_Too? _Thought Blaise as he watched her fly off on her broom towards the lake. _What did she mean too? _He sighed. _I should go after her before Potter or Weasel find her and make it even worse. _He then followed her to the lake.

He found her sitting on the shore of the lake letting the water come up around her. He took his shoes off and went over to stand next to her.

"What do you mean you don't need me telling you that you're a failure _too_?" he asked staring out over the lake watching the sunset.

"Like you care." Ginny said sniffing slightly and looking in the opposite direction from him.

"I do care. I don't like it when I do something someone else has as well. So, tell me. Who else told you that you're a failure?" Blaise asked taking a seat next to her in the water.

"I got several letters from home today." Ginny said staring out over the water.

"I'm guessing that they weren't very nice ones?"

"No, they were all howlers except one."

"Oh"

"My mum yelled at me for taking advantage of the freedom they gave me by allowing me to transfer houses and skip a year by dating a Slytherin. She went on and on how I would be disowned if I didn't dump you by Christmas holiday. If I don't I can't come home at all. My brothers; Percy, Charlie, Fred, and George sent me a howler saying that they wouldn't accept me back home as their sister if I didn't go back to Gryffindor and stop dating you. They said I was a failure as a Weasley. My dad's letter was a howler but wasn't as bad as the others. He said that he was disappointed in me and couldn't fathom why I would want to date a Slytherin. Bill's letter was the only one that wasn't a howler. He said that I could come stay with him over the holidays, if I didn't want to go home." Ginny finished explaining and promptly began sobbing. "My family hates me!" she yelled as she continued to sob harder.

"I'm sorry, Gin." Blaise said pulling her close to him. "This is all my fault."

Ginny continued to sob on his shoulder for a few minutes and then sat up and began to dry her eyes. She sat there watching the sunset for a long time in silence before speaking.

"It's not your fault, Blaise. My family has always been a little odd. I can handle them. I'm just not going to go home for Christmas. I'd hate to drag Bill into all this mess. So, I'll just stay here for the Holidays. I'm not going to break up with you. I will not give them the satisfaction of thinking that they have beaten me."

Blaise watched her in silence and then said, "If that is what you want. Then why don't you come home with me?"

"What?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Why don't you come to my house for the holidays? It will prove to your family all the more that they can't control you."

Ginny grinned wickedly and threw her arms around his neck making him fall backwards into the shallow water they were sitting in.

"Cold!" he shouted pushing her off him and into the water completely drenching her.

"Hey!" she shouted back at him and he began to laugh again as she stood up soaked head to foot and covered in sand and mud. "You're going to pay for that!"

She launched herself at him and managed to get him dripping wet and covered in seaweed and sand more than she was. He glared at her and she began to run away from him, but he was too fast. He made a flying leap and tackled her. When they came back up out of the water, they were a mess of seaweed, sand and wet clothes intermingled with limbs.

"Blaise," Ginny said through chattering teeth. "I'm freezing."

"Me too." He said his teeth chattering as well. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the dry grass a few yards away. He set her down and pulled out his wand. He did a quick drying spell on her and himself, then he sat down next her. She scooted closer to him and leaned on his shoulder. Blaise didn't know what to do exactly he hadn't really had anyone be this affectionate with him before. So, he cleared his throat.

"Ahem…" Ginny looked up at him. "I think we should actually go practice now. Have to make sure you make it on the team, remember?"

He stood up and offered her his hand, which she took happily. Once standing she realized how close they were and she looked up at him. He stared into her eyes for a moment and then his lips came crashing down onto hers. The kiss was not like the other ones they had shared before. Those were a sham and meant nothing. No, this one was full of the passion and love that the others were missing. It was completely and utterly heartfelt.

They broke apart after a minute or two, both breathless. They stared at one another in amazement of what had just happened. All either one of them could say was "wow."

* * *

*Note: Rating will change in the next 3-4 chapters for sexual content and torture... but it will not be explicit... just giving ya'll a heads up.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are the best way to say your welcome! ;)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter dedicated to Celeste Genivieve. Thanks for the review that motivated me to finish this chapter.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Blaise and Ginny continued to practice for quidditch tryouts and make out whenever seemed convenient for them. However, most Slytherins didn't find it convenient at all, since it usually happened on the couch in the common room when they were trying to study or do something productive. Astoria and Draco went to detention every night to work on their polyjuice potion. And, not to leave out Harry and Ron, they too worked on their polyjuice potion in the room of requirement. However, their progress was incredibly less than Astoria and Draco's since they didn't have Snape to help them. But, that did not deter them one second, they were resolute and nothing was going to stand in their way.

When Saturday finally arrived, Ginny leaped out of bed at five in morning and ran into the showers. She came back ten minutes later completely dressed. She grabbed her stuff and sprinted out the door. Blaise was sitting on the couch waiting for her in the common room.

"Good morning," he said standing and giving her a quick kiss. "You ready?"

She smiled at him. "Of course."

"Let's go."

They went to the quidditch supply rooms to get their equipment and then headed to the pitch. They flew a few laps and then began to practice. Ginny continuously shot the quaffle at Blaise and he attempted to stop as many as possible. To Blaise's amazement, Ginny could make almost every single shot. He was the number one keeper at Hogwarts, but he couldn't stop three-fourths of her shots. There was no way Draco wouldn't put her on the team.

After about two hours of practicing shots and doing flying drills, they headed in to shower and get ready for breakfast. The great hall was almost full by the time they got there, since it was quidditch tryouts and everyone liked to watch them. Blaise and Ginny searched for some open seats and saw that Astoria and Draco had saved them seats at the far end of the Slytherin table.

"Good morning" Astoria said when they sat down.

"Hey" Ginny said and Blaise merely grunted a greeting seeing that he already had food in his mouth. Ginny laughed at him and he glared at her.

"Do not get between me and food after a two-hour quidditch practice, love." He told her as he grabbed a couple muffins and some bacon.

"I see." Ginny said as she began to fill her plate with food.

"You two have already practiced for two hours today?" Draco asked in shock.

"Hmm?" Ginny answered. "Oh… Yeah, of course. I _have_ to make the team Draco, if I don't all my hopes to be on a professional team are crushed. But don't let me influence your decision, Captain." She winked at him wickedly.

Draco laughed at her and said "No, not at all." He stood up to leave. "Well, I got to get going and make sure Potter doesn't steal the pitch from us. We have first tryouts of the day, but you never know what he might pull. You want to come, Astoria?"

"Sure," she said getting up. "See you later Ginny. I'll be cheering for you in the stands."

"Thanks Tori. I'll see you later." Ginny said as she watched them leave together. _Something's different between them, but what?_ She thought confused.

"Blaise, did you notice something different between Draco and Astoria?" she asked quietly.

"Maybe, but that's probably because they're a couple now." Blaise said in between mouthfuls of food.

"What?" Ginny asked shocked. "How do you know about this?"

"I caught them making out the other night."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, sorry love. I'm not. I walked into Draco's room to get something and found them going at it."

"Wow… I never thought I'd ever see them together. But then again, I didn't think we'd ever be together either."

"Very true, love." Blaise said sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

* * *

Ginny felt as if she was going to vomit as she walked onto the pitch. Blaise looked down next to him and saw the pure terror on her face. So, he grabbed her arm and held her back.

"You're going to do fine." He told her comfortingly.

"What if I mess up?" she asked her entire body shaking.

"Look me in the eyes." He told her and she did. "You are one of the best chasers I have ever seen, Ginny. You are an absolutely fascinating and amazing person. If anyone can do this, it's you."

He pulled her into him and kissed her lovingly. They broke apart as they heard Draco's whistle calling the tryouts to begin. They ran into formation to get their orders.

"Okay, we all know we're all here. But, I'm telling you right now that if you think you know what quidditch is. You're dead wrong. If you're not throwing up by the end of this practice, you might be cut out to be on this team. Now, go do fifty laps around the school."

Everyone groaned, except for Ginny and Blaise who were already on their brooms zooming off towards the school. Reluctantly the rest of them followed suit.

Three hours later everyone was lying on the field utterly exhausted brooms, quaffles and bludgers were strewn everywhere.

"Nice job everyone." Draco said as he surveyed the wreckage. "I will post the results tonight at 8pm. See you later."

Ginny glanced at Blaise who was lying next to her on the ground. "You didn't tell me it would be that hard." She said panting.

"You never asked, love." Blaise said sitting up and smirking at her. "Besides you did better than I expected."

"You're such a nice boyfriend… not." She said shoving him playfully.

"Yeah and you're an abusive girlfriend." Blaise told her rubbing his shoulder. "Come on let's shower and get changed. It's almost time for lunch."

He stood up and gave her his hand. She took it gratefully and they walked to the castle hand in hand smiling.

* * *

Ginny and Blaise sat on the couch in the common room waiting for Draco to post results for about an hour. Finally, he appeared holding a piece of parchment, which he attached to the wall and walked away. Ginny scrambled off the couch and ran up to it.

"So?" Blaise asked still sitting on the couch.

"We did it!" she yelled running over to the couch and tackling Blaise.

"I told you so." He whispered in her ear and then rolled on top of her kissing her continuously.

"I know. Thanks for believing in me." She said in between kisses.

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait… My life has run away from me… Then I discovered that I didn't have much more to finish this chapter. So, I did! Reviews keep me writing, jsyk ;)


	12. Chapter 11

Dedicated to: **Lowi.** thanks for the review :) i really appreciated it.

* * *

Ginny awoke Monday morning to Astoria jumping on her bed. Ginny groaned and tried to put her pillow over her head, but Astoria grabbed it off her and threw it across the room hitting some poor girl trying to sleep despite the noise.

"Get up Ginny!" She screamed in her ear.

"Don't shout, Tori. I can hear you." Ginny mumbled. Other girls in the room shouted for Tori to be quiet so they could sleep, since it was five in the morning and they didn't need to get until about six or six thirty.

"Well, then get up! Draco says it's time for practice." Tori hissed at Ginny as she beginning to walk off towards the bathroom.

"Wait!" Ginny said sitting up glaring at Tori incredulously. "How do YOU know that?"

Tori winked at her wickedly and said. "I just came from his room." She quickly darted into the bathroom as pillows came flying at her and before Ginny could say anything else. Ginny groaned, but got out bed and tripped over something in the process. She moaned in pain as she hit the marble floor and looked behind her at the thing she had just fallen over. She had tripped over a box was _not_ there when she went to bed last night. She inspected it carefully from all sides. Finally, she decided it probably wasn't going to explode and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a gold locket in the shape of a heart and had emeralds creating a G and B on it. She gasped audibly at it and just stared. After some time, she opened it slowly and was slightly disappointed that it was empty. However, she quickly closed it and put it around her neck. A few moments later, she was out the door and running down the hallway to the pitch knowing that Blaise would already be there.

By the time she reached the pitch, everyone was already on their brooms doing some warm up laps. She sneaked around the pitch and joined Blaise mid-lap to avoid extra if Draco saw her coming late. Blaise saw the locket around her neck and gave an inquisitive look but said nothing. He knew Draco would kill him, if he was caught talking to Ginny during practice.

The beginning of practice was mostly uneventful besides a few novice players crashing in a pole or two and a couple of them puking their guts out, which Draco found thoroughly amusing. However, about halfway through practice, Blaise noticed that Ginny wasn't flying very well. In fact, she wasn't flying at all. She was simply hovering in one spot staring off at the bleachers at Blaise's left. Blaise looked and found Draco yelling at the ball boy who was cowering beneath him like a frightened animal. Blaise looked back at where Ginny used to be, but she wasn't there. He began frantically trying to find her. To his relief, she had only moved about ten feet higher in the sky, which made her just out his direct line of sight. He looked up at her and she smiled hazily back at him. He was about to go back to practicing when something caught his eye. It was a bludger. He watched in silent horror as the bludger slammed into Ginny and ripped her off her broom. His mind and body seemed to fail him. He couldn't move or think. He finally came to his senses when he heard her scream of pain and saw her begin to plummet to the ground below. He took off on his broom; he didn't think that he wasn't going to be able to reach her in time. He was too far away and she was falling too fast. So, he did the craziest thing he had ever done in his life. He stood up on his broom and launched himself below Ginny in a last attempt to stop her fall.

He felt her limp body crash into his arms as they hit the ground hard. He managed to get out from under her and immediately tried to find a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found a light but steady pulse. He looked up to see a crowd of people beginning to cluster around him curiously. He searched the faces for Draco and soon found him.

"Draco!" Blaise yelled. "Get everyone to back up!"

Draco nodded and began shouting at the students "Everyone back up! Or you're going to have one hundred laps around the school every day this week!"

Everyone quickly backed up while Draco stepped closer to Blaise and knelt next to him worriedly. "What else can I do?"

"Run to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey I'm coming Ginny. Also, tell her what happened. Then come back here and torture whoever hit that bludger until he dies." Blaise said through clenched teeth as he stroked Ginny hair gently.

Draco nodded and took off running towards the castle. Blaise picked Ginny up as carefully as possible and began to walk as quickly as he could to the hospital wing. When he was about halfway there Draco ran past him again towards the pitch. He stopped briefly to speak to Blaise.

"Madam Pomfrey is waiting for you. I'm going to go murder who ever did this to her."

Blaise nodded silently and continued on his way. He felt as if his arms were on fire and about to fall off when he finally reached the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was at the door waiting with Snape.

"Did you see who sent the bludger?" Snape asked as Blaise laid Ginny on a bed.

He answered without taking his eyes off of her. "No, I didn't."

Madam Pomfrey was checking for broken bones as Snape pulled Blaise a few feet away to speak in more hushed tones.

"Do you know who would want to hurt her?"

Blaise shook his head sadly. "The only people are her family, sir."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked surprised.

"They all sent her threatening howlers and her siblings here also made it clear that they did not consider her family when she switched houses and announced our relationship. I'm worried that Potter and Weasley would try anything to get her back in their house. Maybe even blame a Slytherin for this."

"I see. Did you see Potter or Weasley at the pitch this morning?"

"No, but Ginny kept looking at some of the bleachers during practice but I never saw anyone. I wonder if she did."

Blaise glanced back at Ginny who had moved slightly. He immediately rushed to her side. She began to mutter things incomprehensible, but Blaise soon caught one word that she kept repeating. It was "Harry."

* * *

SO! I updated! I'm so proud of myself! :D AND, I already have begun the next chapter! It might be ready next week. tell me your thoughts please! They keep me writing! 3


	13. Chapter 12

Dedicated to: Celeste Genevieve… thanks for *not* logging in, reading and reviewing ;)

* * *

Blaise stood there dumbstruck. He felt an emotion begin he had never experienced before begin to take over him. Pure fury. He clenched his fists and teeth tightly. He began to shake because his fury was so great. A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and a voice asked him if he was ok.

Blaise managed to mutter "not really" through his clenched teeth.

The voice continued, "Blaise, she's going to be fine. Don't worry."

Blaise turned to face the person speaking. It was Draco. "I don't care." He said flatly.

Draco took a step back from his friend. His face became white with confusion and fear. He didn't understand why Blaise was saying these things. "Blaise, what's wrong with you? You love her. She's going to wake up and ask for you."

"No," Blaise said shaking his head sadly. "No, she won't. She has already been asking for someone else."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked confused.

"Before you came in, she was calling for Harry." Blaise mumbled as he started for the door.

Draco called after him. "Blaise! Come on! What if she was saying his name cause she saw him send the bludger towards her?"

"No," Blaise said turning to face Draco angrily. "Harry would never do anything to hurt her. Just let me be, Draco!"

Draco sighed as he watched his friend slam the door shut behind him. He turned back to Ginny who was lying on the bed peacefully. _What happened Ginny? What happened?_ Draco looked around him and found a chair. He pulled it up to Ginny's bed and sat down. He was soon fast asleep.

Draco awoke to someone shaking him violently and calling his name loudly. "Draco! Wake up!"

He stirred and looked over at the person. It was Astoria. "What Tori?" he asked sleepily.

"You've slept through morning classes. Professor Snape sent me to find you and let you know that if you're late to potions he will turn you into a toad." Tori told him indignantly.

"I'm coming." He groaned and got up. He looked back at Ginny who was still unconscious.

"How is she?" Tori asked concerned.

"I don't know." Draco answered sadly. "I don't want her to wake up and be alone, especially since Blaise probably won't speak to her ever again."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked

Draco explained what had happened earlier this morning. When Draco had finished, she said, "Sometimes I wonder if Blaise should've been a girl. He has enough mood swings to be a really great one."

Draco knew it was Tori's way of trying to lighten the mood, so he smiled slightly and said, "I'm going to head to class, can you stay and watch her for a little while?"

Tori nodded and said, "I have free period right now, so yeah."

He kissed her quickly and was gone. Tori took Draco's seat and pulled out one of her books. It wasn't too long before the door opened behind her with a bang. She turned in time to see Harry, Hermione and Ron come rushing into the room. They looked around for a split second and then came rushing over to Ginny's bedside.

"Is she going to be ok?" Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey who heard the noise and came to investigate.

"I won't really know till she wakes up. There is nothing to say she won't make a speedy and quick recovery." Madam Pomfrey answered feeling Ginny's sides and checking her temperature.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this too her." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Ronald." Hermione said exasperatedly. "We don't know if anyone did it at all. It could've been an accident for all we know."  
"She's right, Ron." Harry piped in quickly. "It was probably just an accident."

Tori watched the group with great scrutiny until Hermione noticed her and said, "Who are you?"

"Astoria Greengrass." Tori answered. She stood up and held her hand towards Hermione politely. "I am a friend of Ginny."

Hermione took Tori's hand reluctantly and said, "You're in Slytherin, aren't you?"

Tori shrugged. "You act as if that's a bad thing." She eyed them doubtfully and then continued. "Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I am evil. It just means I'm cunning and most likely a pureblood."

The trio stared at her for a second, and then Hermione spoke, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude. Most Slytherins hate us. So sometimes we assume that every Slytherin does."

Tori laughed. "Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Do you know what happened?" Harry asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Only what Draco told me. Ginny was on her broom one moment and the next he saw her falling. Blaise caught her just before she hit the ground. According to Blaise, a bludger hit Ginny from out of nowhere. Other than that, there isn't much else to be known."

"Bet he did it." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded Ron. "Don't say things like that!"

Astoria glared at Ron. "One question, Ron." She said harshly. "Why are you so quick to blame a Slytherin? Why don't you look a little to your right and ask him where he was this morning?" She looked from Ron to Harry and back to Ron, then turned on her heel and left them.

Ron turned on Harry the instant, Tori was gone. "What is she talking about Harry?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Harry didn't answer, so Hermione joined in on the interrogation. "Where were you, Harry? You're acting as if you did this, Harry. Tell us what happened."

"I swear I didn't have anything to do with the bludger, but I was out this morning. I put that necklace," he pointed to the chain around Ginny's neck. "in her room."

"Why?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"It's supposed to make her forget the past couple of weeks. That way everything will go back to normal." Harry told them sheepishly.

Hermione glared at him, but Ron slapped on the back joyously shouting. "Great idea, Harry! I wish I could have… OUCH!" Hermione slapped the back of Ron's head.

"I am ashamed of you two. Especially you Harry." Harry began to blubber something incoherent, but Hermione cut him off and continued. "You just can't be happy for her? She is with someone who loves her and she loves him back. Making her lose her memory isn't going to change a damn thing!" Hermione stormed off before either of them could respond, slamming the door behind her.

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny longingly. "I guess the game's up, isn't it?" he asked Ron quietly.

Ron nodded then said "Did you really not hit the bludger?"

"I swear on my parents grave that I didn't do it, Ron. I would never hurt her. I just wanted her back."

"Then you should've been happy for her." came a voice from the doorway. Ron and Harry turned to find Blaise standing there with his arms crossed.

Ron grunted and Harry merely muttered a greeting that sounded something like "Zabini." They stood glaring at one another until Ginny stirred in her bed. In a flash all three boys were around the bed watching intently.

Ginny's eyes slowly opened and looked around confused. "Where am I?" she asked hoarsely.

"You're in the hospital wing." Harry said taking her hand in his. "You were hit with a bludger while practicing. Do you remember any of it?"

Ginny looked at Harry then asked "Who are you?" she wrenched her hand out of Harry's and glared at him.

Harry didn't move an inch. Blaise took a step back and Ron spoke "Ginny, that's Harry Potter. Do you know who I am?"

Ginny looked at him searchingly then answered. "You look familiar, but I can't put my finger on your name."

"I'm Ron, Ginny. I'm your brother." Ron told her desperately.

She looked at him more intently. "I'm sorry brother Ron, but I don't remember you."

Ron looked at Harry who was still speechless, then said "You should go get Hermione, I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey."

Harry nodded agreement and then they were both gone. Ginny turned to Blaise and stared at him. He stared back expectantly.

"I know you." She said simply.

"Yeah, you do." Blaise answered quietly.

"Come closer. I can't see your face clearly enough." She commanded.

He took a few steps forward and she reached her hand out towards him. He took it reluctantly and she pulled him right up to the bedside.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Blaise."

"Well, sit down, Blaise. I need to remember how I know you."

"You're my girlfriend." Blaise told her as he sat down.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "Hmm… you would think that I would remember my boyfriend."

Blaise said nothing, instead he stared off into space towards a white curtain separating Ginny's bed from the one on its left. It was quiet for a while, the Ginny spoke again.

"Why won't you look at me?" she asked a little irritated. "If your really my boyfriend, why aren't you trying to help me remember you?"

Blaise said nothing.

"Look at me!" She yelled at him angrily.

Blaise obliged. She saw the faint glimmer of a tear in his eyes. "Why won't you look at me?" she asked again.

"Because you broke my heart."

* * *

This will be it for a while… but continue to review and you might inspire me to avoid sleep and write instead. ;) hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Chapter 13

**Dedicated to: Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Thanks for the quote(s). Franklin is right. ;)**

* * *

Before Ginny could ask anything else, Madam Pomfrey and Ron came rushing into the room. Madam Pomfrey immediately began interrogating Ginny on how she felt and her memory.

"Ginny dear, do you know what Hogwarts is?" she asked hopefully.

"I think so." Ginny said then paused thinking for a moment. "It's where I go to school, right?"

Blaise took this opportunity to try to sneak out of the room, but Ginny's voice made him stop. "Blaise, please don't go." He turned and looked back at her sadly.

"I don't want to stay, Ginny. Just let me be." He told her turning back towards the door. WHACK! Something flew by his head and smashed into the door. It was the cup that used to be sitting on the table next to Ginny.

"Stay, Blaise. I still remember how to use magic, even if I don't remember who everyone is." Ginny told him in a tone of voice that didn't allow argument.

"Fine." He muttered and then returned to the seat next to Ginny's bed. Madam Pomfrey continued her investigation.

"Ginny, you muttered Harry's name while you were unconscious. Do you know why?" Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Blaise visibly stiffen at Madam Pomfrey's words. Ginny closed her eyes to think, she opened them again but said nothing. Her hand involuntarily went to the necklace around her neck. She looked down at it curiously.

"Did you give this to me Blaise?" she asked curiously.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, why does it have our initials on it?"

"I don't bloody know! You showed up to practice with it on this morning and I never had time to ask about it!" He yelled out angrily.

"Calm down, Blaise. I don't remember anything! Give me a break!" she screamed back.

"Blaise, I will have to ask you to leave if you can't keep it down… she needs rest; not arguments." Madam Pomfrey commanded from the other side of the bed.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Blaise answered her sheepishly. Ginny and Blaise sat in icy silence till Madam Pomfrey went back into her office.

"What did I do Blaise?" Ginny asked when they were alone.

"I told you, you broke my heart." He said tiredly.

"Alright. Then, how did I break your heart? Does this have anything to do with the fact that I said Harry's name while I was unconscious?"

"It might." Blaise answered cryptically.

"I'm sorry." She told him sadly.

"What?" Blaise asked confused.

"I'm sorry that I said 'Harry' instead of Blaise. I can swear to you that I don't have any feelings for him.

"How do you know that? You don't even remember who any of us are." Blaise said skeptically.

"I woke up and saw both of you, But I felt this need to be held by you, not him. I don't even remember who you are, but frankly I can tell you that I have strong feelings for you." She said looking away.

Blaise smiled and took her hand. "Can you sit up?"

"Yeah I think so." Ginny said. Blaise helped her up and soon she was sitting up with supported by several fluffy pillows. Once she was comfortable Blaise leaned over an kissed her gently, Ginny responded with enthusiasm. Blaise pulled away smiling.

"I remember your kiss, but I still can't remember you... I don't get it." Ginny said frustrated.

Blaise thought for a moment then said "Can I see the necklace?"

Ginny nodded and handed it to him. The moment the necklace left her hand Ginny collapsed back on the pillows in pain. She grabbed her head and screamed. Madam Pomfrey came running into the room terrified. Blaise watched in horror. He looked down at the necklace and then at Ginny, then back to the necklace. He tried to give it back to her, but she screamed "no!"

Madam Pomfrey finally managed to get Ginny to drink a sleeping potion and soon she was fast asleep peacefully. Blaise looked at Madam Pomfrey terrified. "What just happened?" he asked.

"I think her memories were trying to come back since the necklace wasn't touching her skin anymore." Blaise looked at her confused. She shook her head. "I couldn't help but over hear Harry's conversation. He charmed the necklace to make Ginny forget you and come back to him and Gryffindor."

Blaise didn't answer. Madam Pomfrey began to walk away, but Blaise's voice stopped her. "What can you do?"

She turned to face him. "All we can do is wait and see. If I can keep her asleep long enough, she might gain her memory back without much pain, but its hard to know for sure. I think the combination of the bludger, fall and necklace has really hurt her mind. Be there for her and you might just get her back."

Blaise looked back to Ginny's peaceful form as Draco and Tori came bolting into the room.

"We heard that she woke up! Tori said breathless holding onto Draco's arm. "How is she?"

"She doesn't remember anything."

"Anything at all?" Tori asked sadly.

"Emotions." Blaise said thoughtfully.

"What?" Draco said confused. Blaise didn't answer. "What emotions, Blaise?"

"She remembers that she likes me, ok? I don't know how or why? She said 'I woke up and saw both of you, But I felt this need to be held by you, not him. I don't even remember who you are, but frankly I can tell you that I have strong feelings for you.' I don't understand."

"Wait, whose both of you?" Tori interrupted.

"Harry and me." He held up the necklace for them to see. "Harry gave this to her to make her forget us and go back to him. I asked to see it and when she handed it to me things went wrong. She screamed bloody murder the second it wasn't touching her skin. But when I tried to give it back she didn't want it. I'm going to go talk to Harry." Blaise began to leave, but Draco spoke up.

"Keep it under control man. You getting suspended or expelled doesn't help Ginny."

"I know." Blaise murmured and was gone.

* * *

It didn't take Blaise long to find Harry. He was standing on a bridge gazing into space. Before Blaise could say anything he spoke. "I know why you're here, Blaise."

"Good," Blaise answered standing next to him. "Then what do I need to know, Harry?"

"I don't know." Harry said sheepishly.

"Well, lets start from the beginning. Where did you get the locket?"

"I can't tell you."

"Harry." Blaise said as he felt his anger rising. "She's in the hospital with no memory of anyone. That necklace you gave her is killing her whether she is wearing it or not. I have to know where you got it."

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry answered sighing heavily. "Professor Dumbledore gave it to me."

Blaise voice began to rise angrily. "What? You mean to tell me that our headmaster poisoned my girlfriend?"

"No, I did that part." Harry said quietly. "He said that the necklace would help me. I think he meant with the war and Voldemort, but I decided that it would help bring her back. I was wrong and I am sorry."

"So, you didn't hit her with the bludger then. You said the necklace was meant to make her forget me, right?" Harry nodded confused. "Whoever hit her with the bludger couldn't have known that could they? I mean you Ron and Hermione were the only people who knew about the necklace."

"No, they didn't know I didn't tell anyone, but I gave the box to Astoria to give to Ginny. She was supposed to give it to her yesterday afternoon but Ginny didn't seem to have it till this morning. It doesn't make sense, why would…" Harry's voice trailed off sadly.

Blaise was silent for a few minutes, then stood up startled slightly. "Polyjuice."

Harry looked at him as if he were crazy. "What the hell?"

"Someone used Polyjuice Potion." Blaise said looking at Harry furtively. "Didn't you and Ron ask Ginny about Polyjuice?"

"Yeah, because…" Harry stopped suddenly. "Only because Hermione wouldn't help us. She said that Ginny left us so we should leave her."

"We need to find Hermione." Blaise said panicked.

Harry looked at him horrified. "She's gone."

"WHAT?" Blaise yelled.

"She left today on a mission for Dumbledore."

"Ok, new plan then. Find Dumbledore now." Blaise said angrily and they both took off running for the castle.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long. But my life became as crazy a zoo that's animals all got loose. So, we'll see if I can get another chapter out before I leave for study abroad. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS GREAT MOVTIVATION. :D**


End file.
